Here come the Uzumaki Twins!
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Minako Uzumaki was never really like her brother. She was shy, scared, and lonely. Yet that all changed when she met Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sasuke help her get out of her shell when her brother couldn't? READ MESSAGE AT THE TOP, IMPORTANT, EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. SasukexOc NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT **In this story Naruto's twin sister has half of the Kyuubi's chakra while Naruto has the Kyuubi's soul and chakra as well. I will also change most of the story line! The Uchiha clan never died but Sasuke is still a prick. ALSO Minako is almost the opposite of naruto. She is quiet, a bit more normal than Naruto and looks identical to Naruto, but sometimes she has her moments where she can be hyper like him. She likes ramen too but not obsessed like him. They are 7 years old. Looks like the sexy-no-justu but with clothes(of course). I believe there is nothing else, so read on! I don't own Naruto!

~A.W.F.

* * *

It was barely the break of dawn when Minako Uzumaki woke up. She was used to wake up early to make breakfast (if you can call ramen breakfast) and get ready. Another reason was because months before, some villagers tried to kill them while they slept in. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and trudged to the bathroom. There, she filled the tub with water, (Cold water since the villagers were _so_ nice to at least give them any water at all.) and made her way back to her bed where her twin brother, Naruto, was sleeping like a baby.

"Nii-san...Nii-san!...Nii-san!...(-.-*)...quick! The ramen's on fire!"

He shot out of the bed dashing towards the kitchen yelling, "No! My ramen! don't die!"  
Giggling, she followed him into the kitchen where she saw him looking everywhere for his burning ramen. That made her burst out laughing. He turned around, glaring at her.

"You lied! Why would you lie about something so precious as ramen!" He cried anime tears.

"hehehe...sorry nii-san, but you wouldn't wake up. You don't want to be late for our first day of the academy do you?" She said smirking. Realization covered his face before he grabbed her hands and twirled around.

"Finally! We're going to become ninja! Now I'm one step closer to being Hokage, believe it!" He smiled so wide, it looked as though his face was going to split in two.

His sister also beamed for different reasons. One for being happy for her brother, and the other for being able to hide from the villagers, even if it was for a little while. Unlike naruto, she couldn't hide her pain as well as him. But she was good enough to have a smile that looked real, although it never really reached her eyes.

Shaking her head at her brother's antics, she half-dragged him to the bath tub so they could take a bath. (for those who are like 'Wtf' they're siblings! not a couple[I don't do incest] they feel comfortable around each other to do that and don't love each other romantically or look at their 'parts'. get over your selves and be mature -.-)

After their cold bath, Minako went ahead and made their ramen breakfast. (she knows how to cook to an extent, but they couldn't buy many healthy food with being beaten) soon after, they walked, hand in hand to the academy.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral in the middle and black shorts that reached his shins. Minako wore a white shirt with orange sleeves that reached her elbows and black short that reached her knees.

They ignored the usual glares and threats from the villagers but Minako gripped her brother's hand. Naruto squeezed back reassuringly. Finally, they reached the academy.

Nervous, Minako hid behind her brother as he led them into the classroom. Iruka noticed them walk in and gave them a smile.(in this story Iruka acknowledges them as human beings.)

"Class, settle down." The class ignored Iruka and that ticked him off.

"-ahem- CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka used his big head just on them and got excellent results.

"As I was saying, we have two new students joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself." He said encouragingly. Naruto went first.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY, BELIEVE IT!" He yelled with confidence. This made the class burst out laughing.

"How could an idiot like you become hokage!hahaha!" A boy with red triangles on his face teased.

"I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE, JUST YOU WAIT!" After a while, the class quieted down.

"Come on, don't be shy." Iruka glanced at the shy girl hidden behind Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her and placed her in front of everyone. "You can do it sis!"

She stared at her hands before looking up and being scared from all the stared. Then she shut her eyes, took a deep breath and semi-shouted, "I'm Uzumaki Minako and I want to be the damn strongest Kunoichi ever!" Every one was a bit shocked from the out burst and cursing.

"..." She was met by silence, and shrunk back into her shell.

"...eh...okay now go sit down. Naruto, you can sit next to Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand."

Reluctantly, a shy girl with milky white eyes and short blue hair raised her hand. Naruto walked off after giving Minako a smile.

"Minako you can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke..." (Lol, surprisingly no one sat next to him.)  
A boy with raven-almost blue- duck butt hair and onyx eyes, raised his hand.

She walked over to him and sat down before staring at her hands, not noticing the glares of the his fangirls and curious stare of a Uchiha.

Gathering her courage, she looked up and glanced at him.

"Hi...i hope we can be friends...and work hard..." She smiled slightly, and glanced back down to her hands. Now the Uchiha was intrigued.

*SASUKE'S POV*

It was a normal day for the stoic Uchiha. he was in class, waiting for the lesson to start, ignoring any fangirl banshees talking to him. The door opened to reveal a goofy looking blond kid and a girl who hid close behind his back.

He saw as the boy made a fool out of him self and Sasuke deemed him as a dobe.

Then the girl was pushed into the open by her brother. At first Sasuke thought it would be another girl after him, but was soon proved wrong.

She had the same color hair as her brother and it was in long pigtails that reached her waist. She had a round face and three whiskered marks on both sides of her cheeks, same as her brother. Finally, she had sapphire eyes that he couldn't help but get lost into them. He could see pain and sadness in her eyes and was confused by this.

She had stared at her hands before shouting, "I'm Uzumaki Minako and I want to be the damn strongest Kunoichi ever!" That made Sasuke smirk and think, _'At least she wants to get strong unlike the banshees.'_

...

For some reason, he felt warm when Iruka made her sit next to him. She wasn't like the rest of girls. She didn't even melt when she looked at him.  
"Hi...i hope we can be friends...and work hard..."

Again, Sasuke was confused when he felt happy and his stomach made a flip when she said that. Of course, he didn't let that show, but he felt that this was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read message at the bottom!**

It had been two weeks since the twins started school. For some reason, Sasuke and Minako had gotten into the routine of sitting next to each other whenever Sasuke wasn't crowed by his fan girls and Minako wasn't sitting with her brother.

Class had ended and lunch began. "Come on Minako, I want to eat!" Naruto shouted, half-dragging her out the door. "Okay, okay nii-san! Go on without me, I'll be there right now." Naruto shot off like a rocket. Minako turned into the hallway, knowing Sasuke would be on the roof, trying to eat in peace.

...

She was right. She found him near the edge, eating his bento. "Hi Sasuke." Sitting a good distance away, she peeked over the ledge, seeing the playground. Naruto was on the swing, happily eating his bento with one other on his lap, hers.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

Looking back at him, she sighed. "Do you...want to eat lunch with me and Nii-san?" She asked. She had wanted to ask him for a while, but chickened out at the last-minute.

"Why would I want to do that?" He stated plainly. She visibly deflated, instantly losing confidence.

"...um...well...you always sit alone, and no one should be lonely..." She mustered. She turned back, not want to embarrass herself even more.

Three boys, about two years older, walked up to Naruto, and pushed him off the swing, the lunch spilled all over the ground.

"My dad said you and your freak sister were demons!" The leader snarled.

"My sister is not a freak or a demon!" Naruto yelled, his face twisting in anger.

"Shut up demon!" He punched Naruto in the face. Minako shut her eyes, trying to push out the memories.

_"Get out of our village!"_

_"We don't want demons!"_

"Not again." She whispered.

"Again?" Sasuke asked. She opened her eyes to glance at him, before seeing Naruto get held down by the two kids, while the leader kicked him.

"No-no-no! Got to go-bye-no!" Minako rushed out. Sasuke watched her go and turned to see the rest.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

'Demon? why would they be demons? Did this happen before?' I wondered, worried. 'Wait-me, Sasuke Uchiha is worried about someone?'

I saw how Minako ran towards her brother.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" She screamed. They simply ignored her. One shoved her back. She landed on her butt, dazed, before standing up again, trying to pry them off.

"Ugh, deal with her." The leader stated. 'No.' I felt my heart skipped a beat.

One of them separated and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She kicked his shin and ran towards her twin again. He stopped her by pulling her hair, making her fall back hard.

"Oh no you don't Freak!" He straddled her, and began to punch her. She fought back, shoving him off and attacking him. Unfortunately, she was already weak from his hits and faltered in power. He took advantage of this, and head butted her. She fell back with a cry.

Meanwhile with Naruto, the two boys were giving a good beating to him.

"Come one monster, say something. Beg for mercy!" They taunted. Naruto spat in their face, making them angrier.

"Oh, you want to play for real?" He stomped on his wrist, breaking it in the process. Naruto bit his lip but didn't yell in pain.

'Should I stop them?!' Before I could change my mind, I jumped off the roof and stepped in the middle of the fight.

"Let go of them." I growled. They looked at me to tell me off but soon realized who I was.

"It's a Uchiha!" The cried in fear.

"Run!" They ran like the wind, not looking back. I walked up to Minako who ran to Naruto.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Nii-san! Are you okay?" She gently grabbed his wrist, seeing how it began to swell.

"Are you? I'm sorry you had to get in this Mina-chan. If I wasn't so weak, I could have protected you." He mumbled in pain.

"No Naruto! Stop saying that. I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't worry about me, you need to take care of yourself first and you _know _why." It was true. Whenever mobs attacked, Naruto was the main target. Whether the knew he was the true holder of the kyuubi, or just because he was a boy, they didn't know. Most of the time, while men swarmed to Naruto, women aimed for Minako. On a few occasions, men almost succeed on stealing her innocence, but the ANBU, usually Dog or Weasel, stopped it on time.

"What is going on?" Sasuke demanded. He was so confused to what just happened, He has heard of two people getting hurt, although, he never imagined it to be _them. _

"Help me with Naruto, please." Minako asked, dodging the question.

Reluctantly, he draped an arm around Naruto. Naruto made little protest all the way back.

Half-way on their journey, the bell rang meaning they were late to class. When they arrived inside, Iruka was standing in the doorway about to blow up in their faces but stopped. He took one glance at Minako's split lip, black eye, and her brother's worse state.

"Did...?"

She scowled. "What do you think?" She said softly. Iruka understood.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU WITH THE DEAD LAST TWINS?!" Sakura screeched like a banshee. Sasuke's eye twitched and he ignored her.

"Don't touch Sasuke-kun!" Ino barked. Minako put her head down, not looking at anyone.

"Iruka-sensei," Minako looked at him. "I need to take Naruto home."

"Hey, what happened to Naruto?" Kiba yelled. Naruto would have probably said something stupid except for the fact he was unconsious.

"Nothing happened. I'll escort you home Minako. Sasuke, hand me Naruto, and go back to your seat." He turned to the class. "We will be having study hall until I get back." Iruka walked up to Sasuke and grabbed Naruto in his arms. Then he noticed Minako's swollen ankle. "Your ankle, does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine! You need to take care of nii-san!" Iruka sighed before lifting a pouting Minako off the ground. Now he had one twin on each arm. With one last glance at the class, he walked out of the room.

* * *

**CLASS POV**

"Sasuke, what did happen?" One boy asked. Sasuke did nothing but stare out the window.

"I bet the dead last twins tried to beat him up! Sasuke must have taught them a lesson!" Everyone agreed, thinkning it was right.

"How'd you do it Sasuke-kun? Tell us!" Sakura squawked. Sasuke ignored her.

"Ugh, those orphans are such losers trying to take on Sasuke-kun!" Saskura continued. "I heard my mom say they were demons!" And that was when he snapped. He turned towards her and glared.

"Shut up."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't hurt them. Call them demons again and you'll regret it." Once he felt like he made his point, he turned to look out the window again. The class stood in a bit shock and fear from his out burst but stopped talking about them.

Outside the window, Sasuke stared as Iruka walked out the academy gates. When they were out of his sight, he turned his eyes o the swing. There on the ground, were two spilled bentos.

* * *

**TWIN'S POV**

There was awkward silence as they walked. Minako could feel the growing anger in Iruka.

"Are you mad at us?" She asked timidly. He stared at her and sighed shaking his head.

"No...I'm mad at what happened to you two, since you still haven't told me." Now it was Minako's turn to sigh.

"When lunch began, I went to the roof to invite Sasuke to eat with us."

"Why?"

"Because he looked lonely. I told Naruto to eat without me. I was talking to Sasuke and saw some boys talk and push him off the swing, then hit they him."

"Where were you at?"

"I was on the roof but when I saw, I ran down and tried to help him. One of them got me and beat me up."

"How does Sasuke come into this?" He asked confused.

"He stopped the boys from hurting us even more."

"I see."

"Iruka-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Why are we called demons? They say we did something bad but I don't remember doing anything." Iruka mentally stiffened at the question.

"You did nothing; it's complicated." She huffed at the answer. The hokage said the same thing. He would reassure them they weren't monsters and how it was too complicated to explain to little kids.

"Iruka-sensei, you're old right?" He gained an angry mark.

"I'm not that old."

"Well, if you're that old, were you alive before us?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Then do you know who our parents were?" He had an easier time answering this one.

"No, I was a boy at that time." It was true.

"Oh." She said a little defeated. Before they knew it, they were in front of their little apartment. She was let down to open the door. Iruka patched them up and helped them wash all the grime off. (Again, like the last chapter, Iruka sees them as siblings so no perverted views there. And Minako isn't developed so it wouldn't be worth it.) Then he laid the down in their small bed. Through all this, Naruto was asleep. He had woken up for the bath yet knocked out again soon after that.

"Do you need me to stay?" Iruka asked. Minako shook her head.

"No, we'll be fine. This isn't the first time remember?"

He grimanced from the memories.

"Okay, then I'll go back, you know where to find me." As Iruka walked out the door he said, "You should give your thanks to Sasuke. Things could have been worse if he didn't step in."

'_When we get back, that'll be the first thing we do.'_ She told herself, curling up into Naruto.

* * *

**First off, do you know what day it is today? It's Naruto's birthday! \^.^/ I made this chapter in time for it too! **

**And for the review 'Guest' left, officially, Naruto had the Kyuubi while Minako has half of its chakra. So Naruto has like 50%, Minako had 40% and Minato has 10%, if I had to estimate the amount each person has, 'cause remember, Minato took some too.**

** And for 'xasylumx', well, I guess you know how she'll look like when she's 18! You can just picture Naruto with pink lips, pig-tails, and basically in girl form if you wish to know what she looks like now.  
**

**Please review so I don't get writer's block! I accept anything except flames! This is a flame free zone!**

**~A.W.F.**


	3. important author's note!

Hey! Sorry for this A/N instead of a chapter but someone wrote a comment and honestly, it pissed the fuck out of me. This person said this:

_NCA:Mary Sue OC whose whole existence makes not one bit of sense. Your so_  
_called Kyuubi separation between the two is completely idiotic and the reason_  
_why this story makes no sense. Guess it's another one of them it just can_  
_because it's my OC type of things, huh?_

_Also I'm just wondering why it's tagged Naruto/Sasuke when we all know the_  
_story is about your self-insert?_

Now, this angered me for various reasons. The main one was why did they write it like this. I don't know if they meant to sound mean, but i took it as that way. If they did not mean it, i apologize but if you did, go shove a pole up your butt.

This person was a guest so i couldn't answer them, so i am doing the author's note.

Now here is the explanation to the review. I am not quite familiar with the Mary Sue concept but oh well. If it came out like that, i'll still let it be. And the Kyuubi separation isn't quite hard to understand. If you are familiar on how the kyuubi was sealed, then you know Minato took some instead of putting all of it into Naruto because his small body couldn't handle so much chakra. So now that their are _two_ babies available for the sealing, he can also transfer chakra into the twin. Makes sense now?

And yes, it is my OC and i chose her to be like that. If you really hate the story that much, just stop reading it and move on.

Also, I know i put it as a Sasuke/oc pairing. Eventually the WILL end up together but not now. Why the hell would seven year olds fall in love? That's so dumb. Right it is center around Minako but once they are twelve and up, new feeling will blossom. The little feeling Sasuke felt in the first chapter was not love, but he just feels comfortable with her.

I think i made my point. I would greatly love it if you refrain from writing criticism like that. If you feel like you must, do it in a polite way, or i will block you. And if the person who wrote this sees this, i hope you understand now and hopefully other people questions are answered by this.

Until next time, let's see if i can get off my lazy ass to work on the next chapter! Please leave POLITE reviews.

~A.W.F


End file.
